


Rutyna

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, brak bety, pre-kidfic, trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ma problemy, co stało się ich rutyną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutyna

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Od kiedy Cas i Dean, zdecydowali się na adopcję dziewczynki, starszy Winchester świrował. Cały czas zastanawiał się co może pójść nie tak i im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej Sam się przyzwyczajał. Codzienne marudzenie stało się ich rutyną.

Gabriel parę razy chciał zakleić Deana, chociażby taśmą klejącą, ale Sam mu nie pozwolił. Był naprawdę blisko zgody, kiedy Dean urządzał pokój córki i uwalił go farbą, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

W końcu, kiedyś się zemści, na przykład napuszczając na niego własną córkę…

Kiedy pewnego dnia siedzieli w salonie, Dean znalazł sobie nowy powód do marudzenia.

— Sam! To będzie dziewczynka! Trzeba ją będzie czesać, a ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to robić…

Młodszy Winchester był dobrym bratem. Dlatego nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Cas, wchodząc do ich domu, zastał go całego w kiteczkach i warkoczykach.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć… — stwierdził i zniknął w kuchni, nim Sam zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

 


End file.
